As technology advances, it becomes necessary to continually upgrade existing infrastructures in order to keep up with consumer demands for the latest features and services. One such infrastructure upgrade involves migration of voice and data communication services from metal (e.g., copper, aluminum, coaxial, etc.) to optical fiber (also referred to as fiber optics or simply fiber), as well as improvements in existing optical fiber lines. In order to upgrade the infrastructure in this manner, it is necessary to first deploy the optical fiber cable from central hubs to various locations such as office buildings, apartment buildings, and single/multi-family homes. It is therefore necessary to deploy the optical fiber lines underground and/or remove legacy cables. Additionally, installation within buildings requires passage of the optical fiber cables within existing structures, often without disturbing visible walls. This often involves complicated routes having numerous turns.
Optical fiber cables, however, are more delicate than legacy cables, and more difficult to deploy. The cables must first be routed through streets from central locations to different buildings. Once inside a building, the optical fiber cable must be routed through multiple curves and turns prior to reaching a desired location. Oftentimes, it is necessary to route the optical fiber cable through a duct, such as a microduct, using specialized machinery. The multiple curves can result in increased friction between the optical fiber cable and the duct, thereby limiting the distance that the optical fiber can be deployed before the machinery must be moved forward to continue deployment.